


Library’s Closed

by Fltz



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, all i can say without spoiling it is that they cuddle, this is dumb and im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fltz/pseuds/Fltz
Summary: Edward Elric thought he was hallucinating for the first time since he was 17 years old.





	Library’s Closed

     Edward woke up to the feeling that something was missing. He shuffled in the old, tattered bed, trying to think of just what was off. It took him a good five minutes to realize that he was the only person currently in the bed.

     That wasn’t right, Ed usually always woke up to someone else either beside or attached to him (usually being the latter). In this case, it was neither. That certain someone was missing from under the covers entirely.

     Ed scrambled out of bed, rushing to put on a shirt. He ran out into the living room, trying to spot the missing person. And there, lying half-asleep on the couch, was just who he was looking for. The once 12th prince of Xing, the hungriest man alive, and most importantly Ed’s boyfriend: _Ling Yao_.

     “ Ling wh—why are you up? What time is it? “

     “ Ah, it’s about twelve, “

     Ed flinched.

     It was a weekday, and he had work on weekdays. He worked at the library on weekdays. The library opens at 6 A.M.; Monday through Sunday. Ed resisted the urge to scream.

     “ Dammit, I’m _late_! “ was the only thing Ed could process to say. He was about to backtrack to the bedroom until Ling grabbed his wrist to stop him.

     “ You don’t need to worry, Edward. The library’s closed, look outside. “ Ling said lazily, releasing Ed’s arm.

     Ed blinked, trying to process what he just said. Why would the library be closed? Why did Ling want him to look outside? Ed sighed, looks like he’ll figure it out himself.

     Ed trailed towards the counter to grab the glasses he had left on it the previous night, before finding the closest window. He slowly pushed the curtains out of the way, putting on his glasses so he could properly see what was outside.

     Edward Elric thought he was hallucinating for the first time since he was 17 years old.

     He couldn’t begin to comprehend what he was seeing. Ed was looking at a thick, fluffy blanket entirely made of water vapor that had froze too quickly.

    _It had **snowed**_.

     There was at least a foot of it on the ground, maybe even more.

     Ed took a step back, his gaze returning to Ling, “ Am I dreaming? “

     “ Nope! “ Ling chirped in response. Ed groaned, taking his glasses back off and returning them to the counter.

     Ling whistled and motioned for Ed to come over and join him on the couch. He trailed back over, but the problem was Ling didn’t leave any room for him.

     “ How am I suppose sit down if you’re taking up the whole damn thing. “

     “ I don’t know, figure it out yourself~ “

     Ed sighed in annoyance. He was about to just shove Ling off the couch and onto the floor, until he got a better idea.

     It was cold outside, and Ed was still just in a shirt and boxers. Ling happened to be really warm, even when it’s cold. Put these two things together and Ling c—

     Ling was too impatient to let Ed finish what he was thinking. He pulled Ed down on top of him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

     Ed was startled at first, but got comfortable quickly. He flipped over so he could properly lay his head on Ling’s chest, wrapping his own arms around him. Ed could hear the familiar noise of Ling’s slow heart beat.

     “ You smell like starberries.. “ Ling muttered into his hair.

     “ You smell like sweat. “ Ling chuckled at the comment.

     There was a long, peaceful silence after that. Ed laid there with his eyes closed as Ling hummed while running a hand through Ed’s hair.

     “ How long has it been since it’s been since we were cooped up at home? “ Ling asked softly.

     “ It’s definitely been a long time.. but I like being stuck with you. “ Ed said nonchalantly.

     “ I love being stuck with you, too. “

     That was the last thing Ed heard before he drifted off to sleep, listening to the same _thump..thump..thump..._  he had the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a thing sort of based off my idea of ling not being able to be emperor so him and ed end up living together in a city. theyre a bit older in this  
> this is my first time posting a fic in years so i hope you can forgive me mediocrity
> 
> (also thank yous to my boy, roy, for helping me write this ur the best ❤️)


End file.
